Lost Love
by xX Zinc Xx
Summary: The story takes place after the death of Naraku.  Inuyasha has joined a nationwide group dedicated to fighting off evil demons.  When he doesn't come home from battle, Kagome doesn't know what to think.  Will he ever return?  Or will Kagome wait forever?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me. I have no clue if this story is any good at all. So please give me your honest opinion and maybe even a few suggestions for next time.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was two o' clock in the morning and Inuyasha still wasn't home. Kagome was sitting in a small hut where she and Inuyasha had been living ever since they had defeated Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't due home for a few more days, but there was still a possibility that he may return early.

"Oh Inuyasha, sometimes I wish you hadn't joined that stupid organization. You're always out fighting demons. I hardly ever see you anymore."

Inuyasha had been gone for almost a month. He was part of a group that fought off demons for many different towns (like demon slayers only they work for free). The only reason he was allowed to join was that he was part human. Even so, many of the other men looked down on him. There were many recruits spread throughout Japan and they did a fairly good job at keeping their local area safe. This time there was an extremely powerful demon and Inuyasha, as well as many other members of the organization, had been called away to assist some of the other units in another area. The demon had already killed many men before Inuyasha was summoned to battle. Kagome hadn't wanted Inuyasha to go, but he had said that he had no choice. Kagome knew he would probably be fine, but she couldn't help but worry and after all, if anything should go wrong, she may never see him again.

---------------------------The Next Day---------------------------

"Hey Kagome!" "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from the laundry she had been doing to see Miroku and Sango coming up the path. The two, now finally married, were always such a happy couple. They always seemed so joyful to Kagome, like as long as they were together they didn't have any worries at all.

Miroku was beaming, he approached her and happily said, "Good morning Lady Kagome!" She replied with a simple, "Morning" Sango looked a little concerned, quietly she asked "Did Inuyasha come home last night?" Kagome had somewhat hoping to avoid te topic, she answered slowly and in monotone. "No… I hope he's okay."

Trying to despell the depressing mood, Miroku quickly and confidentally assured her that Inuyasha could take care of himself and that Kagome had nothing to worry about. Realizing how upset Kagome was, Sango agreed instantly.

Kagome knew they were only trying to help. All she could think to say was, "I know you're probably right, but I can't help but worry about him."

Hoping to take her mind off things, Sango changed the topic saying, "We were just on our way into town to do some shopping. Would you like to join us?" Quiet once more, Kagome replied with the excuse that she still had to finish up the laundry. Sango, not nowing what else she could do said, "Okay...well, guess we'll see you later then."

Miroku and Sango said their good-byes and headed into town. Kagome watched them walk down the path together. Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist, and she had hers around his neck.

Sadly, Kagome wondered to herself: _Why can't Inuyasha and I be like that? Miroku and Sango are always so happy together. You can actually see the love they have for each other. Inuyasha never shows that he has feelings for me. It's just so confusing.

* * *

_

Two more months passed and Inuyasha still hadn't come back. He was presumed dead, but Kagome couldn't stand to face the truth. She still waited for him, hoping that one day he might return. Miroku and Sango felt very sorry for her, she was always so sad and lonely.

One day, Miroku and Sango were talking about all the times the group had shared when they had been trying to find the sacred jewel shards. The topic had led to how their group would never be the same without Inuyasha. Thinking of his friend, Miroku said, "Poor Kagome...she still waits for him to come home doesn't she?" Sango sadly confirmed this saying, "Yeah... It must be horrible for her. I mean to wait for him day in and day out, even though he's never going to come back to her." "Yes, but even I can hardly believe that he's really gone. I never would've considered it possible for him to be defeated." "I know what you mean… That's why I think it must be so much harder for Kagome to face it."

* * *

Almost another two months later, Kagome was sitting in the shade of a huge oak tree near her hut. It was a warm day and there was a light breeze. Everything was peaceful, as if time had stopped. All were joyful, all except one...Kagome.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice said. Kagome looked up to see a wolf demon walking towards her. It was Kouga, the prince of the wolf demon tribe.

She started to get up, but instead, Kouga sat down beside her worriedly, "Kagome, why are you all alone? You seem sad, is something wrong?" She struggled to get out the small phrase, "I-it's Inuyasha." Enraged, Kouga shouted, "Did that half-breed, mutt leave you for someone else?! I'll rip him to shreds if he hurt you!"

"No..."

She looked up at Kouga with tears in her eyes. Kouga could see the pain and the sorrow in her expression. He knew something horrible must have happened to her to make her so sad. Suddenly and without warning, Kagome screamed, "I-Inuyasha...he...he's dead!"

She burst into tears, buried her face in Kouga's chest, and flung her arms around him. Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome, trying to comfort her. Neither of them could believe that Inuyasha was dead, but unwillingly Kagome had finally allowed herself to see the truth. She was overwhelmed by her feelings and couldn't stop herself from crying, so she stayed and allowed Kouga to hold her while she cried in his arms. As for Kouga, even though he would never have admitted it, he knew Inuyasha was strong and that it must've taken a very strong demon to kill him. All he could do now was help Kagome through her heartache. Calmly he cooed, "It's okay Kagome, I'm here for you. How did this happen?"

She began to tell him everything, "Inuyasha joined some stupid organization that is dedicated to fighting demons who attack helpless towns and villages some time ago. A village far away was attacked by an extremely powerful demon and Inuyasha was called in as a part of a reinforcement squad. Thousands of men had already been killed by the demon before he was summoned, but he went anyway! I haven't heard from him for months!"

Not knowing how to react, all Kouga could say was: "...Kagome...I-I'm sorry this happened...I really am."

The sun was setting and the two of them sat there together, under that huge oak tree, both of them feeling great sorrow; Kouga cradling Kagome until she fell asleep in his arms. He then carried her into the hut and put her to bed. He sat nearby, watching over her until he fell asleep, still leaning against the wall of the tiny hut.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing OK? I'd really appreciate it. 

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Love

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, and Adult Swim.**

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me. I've already finished it beforehand and my friends seemed to like it, but they have to tell me its good. Please give me your honest opinion and maybe even a few suggestions for next time.

* * *

Last Time:

The sun was setting and the two of them sat there together, under that huge oak tree, both of them feeling great sorrow; Koga cradling Kagome until she fell asleep in his arms. He then carried her into the hut and put her to bed. He sat nearby, watching over her until he fell asleep, still leaning against the wall of the tiny hut.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome awoke early the next morning to see Koga still leaned up against the wall. He appeared to still be asleep. She could tell he had been watching over her all night. Just as she started to move, Koga's eyes shot open and he was at her side immediately.

Koga: "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome: "Yeah...I'm fine. You know, you didn't have to stay with me all night."

Koga: "...I know, I wanted to."

Kagome was actually really glad Koga had stayed with her, and for some reason she felt somewhat relieved. Having him around made her feel a lot better. He was so kind and gentle with her; he made her feel important and loved.

Kagome: "Hey Koga?"

Koga: "Hmm?"

Kagome: "Thank you."

---------------------------Later That Day---------------------------

Inside the hut, Kagome was sitting in her chair looking over at where Inuyasha usually sat. Koga, who was sitting on the floor across the room, could tell she was thinking about Inuyasha. He felt bad for her. He could never imagine how painful it must be to loose someone you truly loved.

Kagome: "I'm going out for a while."

Before Koga had the chance to say anything, Kagome was gone. As soon as she was outside she started crying. Her head was flooded with memories of Inuyasha. She ran away to a hill overlooking a calm river. She had been about to cry for a while now, but she didn't want to break down in front of Koga again. So she sat there on top of a lush green hill, far away from her home.

Koga: _Kagome has been gone for too long. I'd better go and find her._

Koga was getting really concerned about Kagome. At first he decided to let her come home on her own and to give her some time alone. It'd been hours since she left and it was getting late. Koga stepped outside and immediately caught Kagome's scent. So, he headed towards the direction Kagome's scent was coming from.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. I know what I'm going to write next, but I wanted this one to be a cliffhanger. Remember RR or I'll be sad and lonely…dun-dun-dun! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Love

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, and Adult Swim.**

_**A/N: I know my last chapter was short so to make up for it I'm going to make this one a longer one.**_

* * *

Last Time:

Koga: _Kagome has been for too long. I'd better go and find her._

Koga was getting concerned. At first he decided to let her come home on her own and to give her some time alone. It'd been hours since she left and it was getting late. Koga stepped outside and immediately caught Kagome's scent. So, he headed towards the direction Kagome's scent was coming from.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Finally, Koga found Kagome. She was sitting all alone atop a huge hill overlooking the clear river. Her hair was gently blowing in the wind. She looked so peaceful, yet in a way, depressing. He walked over to her, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. He sat down beside her and noticed that her eyes had a vacant look in them; it was like she wasn't even there. Her mind was gone. It had went back in time as easily as Kagome had when she jumped through the Bone-eaters Well. She remembered first meeting Inuyasha when he was sealed to the Sacred Tree and a centipede demon was attacking her. The first time they fought together flashed through her mind. Everything they had ever been through was swirling around in her head like a thick mist. Bits of images and sounds made their selves known, then disappeared, allowing the next one to show itself.

Koga: "Kagome…is everything okay?"

Koga's voice snapped her back into consciousness and threw into reality. She was surprised to see Koga there. Kagome had been so lost in thoughts and memories that she hadn't even noticed him arrive. She just stared at him, trying to distinguish whether he was really there or if she was becoming delusional.

Koga: "Kagome? What is it?"

Kagome: "Oh, it is you," she sighed. She wasn't crazy after all. "I just can't stop thinking of Inuyasha. Everywhere I go reminds me of him. It's hard to even stay in the hut now."

Koga: "You…want to forget him?"

Kagome: "Well, no…not completely. I just want to be able to live my life again."

Koga put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

Koga: "I understand. Well, you could come live with me and my pack if you want. That way you won't be surrounded by all of these memories… Just think about it, okay?"

Kagome: _Should I go live with Koga? I mean, it's not like Inuyasha's ever coming back. Koga's right, this stuff won't be around to remind me of him so much, but I won't have to forget him either. Maybe I should go…or at least just for a little while._ "Koga?"

Koga: "Yes?"

Kagome: "I'll go back with you."

Koga: "R-really? I mean, you're sure?"

Kagome: "Uh-huh…"

Koga: "Okay then, we'll leave tomorrow. That way you can rest up before we head out."

Kagome: "Okay…"

Koga hadn't expected Kagome to agree to come with him. After all, she never would have come before. He thought she would refuse and stay here, giving him some excuse about how much Inuyasha would hate it if she went with him…of course, she hadn't.

After a while, the two went back to the hut and Kagome prepared for the next day. They watched the sunset and then went to bed.

The next morning when Kagome woke up, Koga was gone. Kagome was worried he had left her behind. She went outside to look for him, but he wasn't there.

Kagome: "Koga wouldn't just leave like that would he? Maybe I'm just a pest to him. Maybe I drove Inuyasha away too… Maybe…I was meant to be alone."

"Don't say that Kagome. I didn't leave you and neither did Inuyasha."

She whirled around to see Koga standing behind her.

Kagome: "Koga you scared me! I thought you left me behind because I was going to be too much of a problem!"

Koga: "You're not a problem…and I would never leave you." He embraces Kagome in a hug. "I was scouting the route we'll be taking."

Kagome: _Wow… Koga was trying to make it as safe as possible for me. He's so caring. Inuyasha used to drag me into all sorts of dangerous places. Koga's so different than he was._

Koga: "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome: "Huh? Oh, yeah…I was just, um…thinking about something."

Koga: "Are you ready to go yet?"

She looked back at her home one last time. It made her sad…all sorts of memories flowed into her head. She turned around slowly, as if tearing herself away from the small hut. She looked up at Koga whose face clearly showed his concern for her. He knew this wasn't easy for Kagome.

Kagome: "…I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Kagome and Koga are about to leave and go live with Koga's pack! We knew Koga would have to go back eventually, but who knew Kagome would go with him?! Even Koga was caught off guard by this! To find out what happens you'll have to read chapter 4! RR! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, and Adult Swim.**

_**A/N: This chapter, Koga and Kagome go to Koga's place. Heh, heh…(Koga: "So, Kagome. Wanna come over to my place?"**_

* * *

Last Time:

She looked back at her home one last time. It made her sad…all sorts of memories flowed into her head. She turned around slowly, as if tearing herself away from the small hut. She looked up at Koga whose face clearly showed his concern for her. He knew this wasn't easy for Kagome.

Kagome: "…I'm ready."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Koga and Kagome were on their way to Koga's den. Since the Sacred Jewel had been restored, Koga didn't have the extra strength of the shards in his legs and had to walk at normal speed. The long walk didn't bother him at all, though he was clearly worried about Kagome.

Koga: "Are you sure you don't need a rest Kagome?"

Kagome: "No, I'm fine."

Eventually the two came upon a forest. The trees were huge with leaves that were the greenest of greens. The wind blew gently and the leaves began their quiet whispers, almost as if to say, "What's this? A human and a wolf demon…together?"

Koga: "C'mon…I'll lead the way."

Koga gently took Kagome's hand and started to lead her through the forest. Kagome noticed how carefully he held her hand. He was mindful not to put any pressure or strain on her hand. She could feel everything he wanted to tell her, as if he was transmitting it through his hand and into her body.

Kagome: _I've never been treated so kindly by anyone before. Koga's so kind and gentle and caring. He's so unlike most demons. I mean, Inuyasha was only half demon and he still wasn't that gentle. Sometimes Koga seems more human that demon. If it weren't for his tail, you'd never know the difference._

At that moment, Koga turned around and caught Kagome staring at him. She quickly looked over towards the ground. Kagome was so embarrassed that she could feel her face turning red. Luckily for her, Koga didn't mention her staring.

Koga: "Once we pass those trees over there we'll be home."

Kagome nodded and they continued following the trail. When they got closer to the trees, there were less bushes and ferns. Then there was a short path where the grass had worn down. It was obvious that the wolf tribe used this spot to enter the trees, especially since there were paw prints covering the small patch of dirt.

They were at the edge of the forest. Koga slowed his pace, then the walked through the trees. A huge, rocky area blew up into their reality. The forest had ended so suddenly it seemed as though it had disappear and the place now surrounding her had been created in its place.

Ginta: "Hey! Koga's back!"

"Look it's Koga!"

Ginta ran over to greet Koga, and so did many of the other wolves in the tribe. It was as though an ocean of fur had overflowed and was now racing towards them.

Wolf 1: "Look! Koga brought us a human to eat!"

Wolf 2: "Ooh, she looks like a tasty one too!"

Kagome hid behind Koga. He moved to a defensive stance instantly. Kagome had forgotten that Koga's tribe was a tribe of man-eating wolves.

Koga: "No one will be eating her, so forget about it! She lives here now so you will treat her as one of us!"

Ginta: "Isn't she the girl who was always with Inuy--"

Koga gave him a glare that stopped him dead. Ginta knew not to say another word and so did the rest of the pack.

Koga: "Come on Kagome, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

As they passed Ginta, Koga growled at them under his breath. Making direct eye contact, he said quietly, "Don't ever mention Inuyasha again!"

Koga led Kagome to a small cave higher up in the nearest mountain that over looked the pack as well as the surrounding area. "This is my den," Koga said. There was an area of straw in one corner of the cave with a lantern nearby. Other than that there wasn't much inside the cave.

"You'll sleep over there," Koga informed her, pointing to the straw. Although not thrilled with her sleeping conditions, Kagome still worried about Koga.

Kagome: "Where will you sleep then?"

Koga: "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kagome nodded and then wandered over to the mouth of the cave. As she looked around, she noticed the beautiful landscape. The flowing waterfall sparkling in the distance especially caught her eye. The horizon was made up of a large group of mountains with blankets of pure, white snow covering the peaks. She sat down, letting her feet hang over the edge. She was taking in the areas beauty, awe struck.

"Wonderful view isn't it?" Koga said, joining her.

Kagome: "its amazing Koga. I've never seen such a beautiful area."

Koga: "I never get tired of looking at it."

Kagome: "I know what you mean… I feel like I could gaze at it forever."

Koga: "I hope you'll like it here. I'm sure it's much different than what you're used to."

Kagome: "Well…I'll admit, I wasn't too sure about it before, but it seems like an okay place to live."

Koga: "I'm glad you came Kagome."

Kagome: "W…what do you mean?"

Koga: "Well, I would feel horrible if I left you alone, but I couldn't have made you come. Of course, now that you're here for good, I'll always know that you're safe."

Kagome: "Um…actually, I plan to go back…eventually. I'm just going to stay here until I feel better and can live my life again."

Koga: "Oh…okay. That's fine too… When you do go, would you mind if I came to check on you once in a while?"

Kagome: "Koga…it would be great if you came by sometimes. That would be really helpful."

* * *

A/N: Aww! Poor Koga! He thought Kagome was going to stay there forever. Well keep reading to see what happens next! RR 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, and Adult Swim.

A/N: What are you waiting for?! Get reading! Big things are going to happen this chapter!!!

Last Time:

Koga: "Oh…okay. That's fine too… When you do go, would you mind if I came to check on you once in a while?"

Kagome: "Koga…it would be great if you came by sometimes. That would be really helpful."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been almost two and a half months since Kagome left her home and went with Koga. Back at the hut, some small rodents had moved in. A figure approached the little hut.

"Kagome I'm back! …Kagome?"

It was Inuyasha! He had finally returned home after seven and a half months away. He began to worry when Kagome didn't come to greet him. He thought once he got home Kagome would all but fly out of the hut to welcome him home. After all, it had been so long since they had seen each other. He walked towards the hut worriedly. As he got closer to the hut, he noticed a scent besides Kagome's. Neither scent was very strong, which told him that Kagome and whoever was with her had been gone for a while now. He entered the hut and as soon as his foot touched the floor, rats scattered everywhere, running to hide in the darkness.

At first Inuyasha couldn't place the second scent, but then it dawned on him.

Inuyasha: "Koga! Rrrr…he must've kidnapped Kagome while I was gone! I'd figured he'd given up on all that since it's been so long since I've even seen that stupid wolf's face!"

So of course, raging mad, Inuyasha went after Koga with the intention to rip him to shreds and rescue Kagome. He easily found their scents and rushed off to find them.

Koga: "Looking at the waterfall again?"

Kagome: "Yeah… Hey, what's going on with the pack?! Is something wrong!"

Koga: "Huh? That can't be right! There must be something wrong with my nose!" _Inuyasha's dead!_

Inuyasha: "Alright you mangy wolves, where's Kagome?!"

The entire pack had surrounded Inuyasha. Some of the wolves pounced on him, but he had no problem with them. Ginta and were terrified. Koga had explained Kagome's problem to them earlier.

Ginta: "Aaaahh! It's Inuyasha's ghost!"

"PLEASE DON'T HAUNT US! WE'RE HELPING KAGOME!"

Koga had come down from his den to see that Inuyasha really was there. He stopped his tribe from attacking and approached Inuyasha.

Koga: "Well, well…you're pretty lively there now. I mean, for someone who's been dead for the past seven months that is."

Inuyasha: "What are you talkin' about?! Where's Kagome?!

Koga: "Well disappearing for seven months like that, everyone thought you were dead! What was Kagome supposed to think, after all, you left her all alone!"

Inuyasha: "Shut up!" He knew Koga was right and it pained him to know how much he had hurt Kagome. "I know you took Kagome so where is she?!"

Koga: "I don't know if I should tell you. Do you know how much she went through after you left her?! Here she's happy and won't have to worry all the time! Every time you left she worried about you constantly, but you paid no attention to that and just left her again and again! Let her be happy and worry free! …Leave her here."

Inuyasha: "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Koga: "You worried Kagome half to death! Leave her with me where she can be at peace of mind! …She really loved you…too bad she could never tell if you loved her."

Inuyasha: "She didn't know?

Koga: "She wasn't sure, and the way you treated her I can see why… Did you ever tell her you loved her or even show your feelings for her?"

Koga's words pounded their way into Inuyasha's head. He fought back, trying to keep them out because he was afraid…afraid of the truth. They overpowered him, forcing their way in and repeating themselves over and over. In that instant, Inuyasha realized he never showed any _real_ affection for Kagome.

Inuyasha: _I must make her worry herself sick over me. I'm never around when she needs me. Maybe Koga's right…maybe Kagome is better off._

Koga: "Well Inuyasha, what's it going to be? What's best for you…or what's best for Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He stared at it like the solution to his problems could be found in the gray rocks… He made his decision. Inuyasha turned to leave without another word.

* * *

A/N: What Inuyasha's leaving?! Hee, hee! I'm so mean! Right when the tension reaches it's highest point, BOOM, it's over! Well I guess you'll have to read chapter six. After all, you have to know what happens next, right? ;P 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, and Adult Swim.

A/N: Last time I left you with a HUGE cliffhanger (which I'm very proud of). This chapter is the final chapter so after this, there's no more of my fic. It makes me so sad… Well what are sittin' around reading this dribble for?! Hurry up and find out what happens next!

Last Time:

Koga: "Well Inuyasha, what's it going to be? What's best for you…or what's best for Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He stared at it like the solution to his problems could be found in the gray rocks… He made his decision. Inuyasha turned to leave without another word.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Inuyasha wait! Is it really you?!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running towards him. She ran up and hugged him with all her might. Then, with tears streaming down her face, she looked up at him and said, "Oh Inuyasha! I can't believe it's really you! I…I thought you were dead!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then, with real sincerity, he said, "I'm sorry for worrying you Kagome. The demon's minions made the trip there long and hard. We had to stop and rest many times. By the time we got there, it's power had tripled. It took us a long time to completely destroy him. As reinforcements, we had no reinforcements to call to help us. The whole organization was already there. It was the worst fight I've ever seen. We had to rest for a few days before starting the trip home. I wanted to come home, but it was still too dangerous and I couldn't disobey my orders. …I'm so sorry." Kagome backed away a little and looked into his eyes.

Kagome: "It's okay, none of that matters now. I'm so glad you're safe. I missed you so much. Just promise me you'll never go into another battle like that one again."

Inuyasha: "I promise I won't…or any other battles. I'm quitting the organization."

Kagome: "What? But you love fighting."

Inuyasha: "I know, but…I love you more."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as tightly as he could and she hugged him back, matching his strength. She was so overjoyed she felt like she might explode.

Kagome: _Inuyasha does love me. I should never have doubted him. I'm so happy I don't know with myself. I can finally tell that he really loves me with all his heart. I can feel it emitting from his touch and I know he can feel my love for him too._

Inuyasha stopped hugging her. She looked up at him and saw the happiness in his expression. He had thought about her the whole time he was gone. He smiled and said, "C'mon Kagome…let's go home." She smiled back and nodded. They released each other from the tight hug and started towards the woods.

Kagome: "Oh! Koga?"

Koga: "Hmm?"

Kagome: "Thanks…for everything. I wish there was some way I could repay you."

Koga: "No need to thank me, anyone would've done the same thing."

Kagome: "Maybe…maybe not. What's important is…you did."

She smiled at him, turned around, and went into the forest. Inuyasha started to follow her, then turned back to Koga and said, "Thanks for making me realize how much I was hurting Kagome and thanks for taking care of her. You're not so bad for a stupid wolf."

Koga: "Yeah, well…someone had to help her and besides, you never would've realized anything on your own. Now get out of here, Kagome's waiting."

With that, Inuyasha turned and left to find Kagome. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and leaned over on him as they walked home together. When they finally arrived, the sun was just starting to set. Kagome was about to enter the hut when Inuyasha remembered the rats.

Inuyasha: "Uh…Kagome!"

Kagome: "Hmm?" She said, turning around.

Inuyasha: "Umm…well, uh…want to watch the sunset together?"

Kagome: "I'd love to." She beamed at him.

The two stood outside, watching the sunset. Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. Kagome was leaning back on him, her head resting against his.

Sango: "Miroku look! I - I don't believe it!"

Miroku: "What's wrong Sango?!" he said rushing into the room.

Sango: "Look…"

Miroku went over to her and looked out the window to where Sango was pointing. As they weren't too far from Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, they could clearly see the two standing outside together.

Miroku: "Can that really be them…or were they so close when they died that their spirits came back to find each other."

Sango: "Come on Miroku! Let's go see!"

She grabbed his arm and they headed towards Kagome and Inuyasha who were still watching the sunset. When Sango realized that it was, in fact, really and truly Inuyasha and Kagome she couldn't help but call out to them.

Sango: "Kagome! Inuyasha! I can't believe it's really you!"

Surprised and a little startled, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see their friends coming towards them. They went over to greet them.

Sango: "I'm so glad you two are alive! Where have you been?!"

Miroku: "Kagome you worried us sick when you disappeared like that! We thought you may have killed yourself."

Kagome: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I wasn't thinking right at the time. I went with Koga to help deal with everything. But then, Inuyasha came back and brought me home."

Inuyasha: "My battle was prolonged and it took me and extra month or so to get where I was going. Both on the way there and on the way back."

Kagome: "Why don't you two come in for tea and we'll tell you the whole story, okay?"

She walked over to the hut and started to open the door.

Inuyasha: _Wait! The rats! I haven't gotten rid of them yet!_ "Kagome wait!"

He was too late.

Kagome: "Eeeeeeek!!! Oh my gosh there are rats everywhere! Inuyasha help!"

Eventually Inuyasha was able to get rid of all the rats, as well as calm Kagome down. Kagome made the tea, although she was watching the floor the whole time just in case Inuyasha had missed a rat or two.

Inuyasha kept his promise and quit fighting demons. Miroku and Sango had a son and named him Daisuke. At the end of the year, Inuyasha and Kagome finally got married. He didn't have any trouble telling Kagome how he felt anymore. Their relationship had really improved since Koga made Inuyasha realize his flaws. The two now lived a happy and carefree life.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! I really hope you liked it! I'm considering making a sequel, but I'm not sure what about yet. Let me know if you have any ideas! Bye! 


End file.
